Beautiful Goodbye
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/"Hyung, kau tahu arti mawar putih?"/Ia tak tahu hanya dalam waktu tiga detik saling pandang dengan seseorang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang./"Apakah setiap bunga memiliki arti?"/ —Bukan karena pengecut atau lemah, namun justru karena ia tahu ia kuat dan mungkin akan baik-baik saja./"Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati."/KyuSung-WonYe/Review?


Orang bilang, mawar merah melambangkan cinta.

Mungkin memang terkesan kuno, tapi di saat Kyuhyun membeli setangkai mawar merah untuk Yesung, ia telah mempertaruhkan segalanya di sana. Ia mencintai lelaki itu seperti ia mencintai keluarganya—tak terbayangkan seberapa besar dan juga tak terbantahkan. Kyuhyun tahu cintanya takkan terbalas untuk sekarang, tapi ia akan terus menunggu dengan sabar.

Orang bilang, mawar ungu melambangkan cinta pandangan pertama.

Kalau begitu, maka Yesung adalah mawar ungu di hatinya—langka dan dapat membuatnya takluk hanya dalam waktu tiga detik setelah bersitatap. Kyuhyun adalah pemuda lugu yang mempercayai takdir; ia percaya adanya cinta pandangan pertama dan kemungkinan bertemu takdirnya ketika menyeberangi jalan. Jadi, tak heran jika seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya ketika ia merasa telah menemukan cintanya.

Orang bilang, mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati.

Kyuhyun tak tahu ia harus bersorak girang atau menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal ketika Yesung memilihkan setangkai bunga mawar putih untuknya. Keduanya sama-sama tak terlalu menyukai tumbuhan, tapi aneka ragam jenis dan warna bunga di dalam sebuah toko berhasil menarik minat mereka.

Meski awalnya hanya bermaksud iseng, Kyuhyun tak tahu pilihan Yesung akan berhasil membuat hatinya bergejolak karena bahagia. Ia hanya bertanya bunga apakah yang ingin _sunbae_-nya itu berikan padanya, dan Yesung menarik setangkai mawar putih tanpa berpikir panjang.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu arti mawar putih?"

"Apakah setiap bunga memiliki arti?"

Dengan senyuman tipis, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Yesung langsung bertanya antusias akan arti atau lambang mawar putih, menyebabkan dirinya agak canggung ketika menjawab, "Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati."

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/angst__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: it could be __Out of Character__, __Boys Love__ (yaoi), include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__, and __time-jumping__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Beautiful Goodbye**

_ [—__**I**__ love you still and always wil__**l**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya memasuki universitas, dan suasana baru di sekitarnya tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa asing atau terintimidasi. Lagipula, ini universitas milik ayahnya—siapa takut?—dan kemungkinan besar takkan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya karena ia bukan tipe mahasiswa pembuat onar.

Masih memiliki sedikit waktu sebelum kelas dimulai, Kyuhyun mengitari gedung kampus yang telah ia hafal luar kepala; tujuan utamanya adalah perpustakaan. Namun ketika ia melewati lapangan basket yang dipenuhi entah berapa banyak manusia, Kyuhyun hanya dapat terperangah tanpa sadar.

Pertandingan memang sedang berlangsung saat itu; skornya berbeda jauh. Universitas milik ayahnya ini memang terkenal dengan tim basket yang tak terkalahkan—hingga ia tak lagi terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa tim mereka mengungguli nyaris sempurna.

Sorak kemenangan pun terdengar. Para pemain sibuk berpelukan dan melancarkan _high-five_ dengan senyuman lebar. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak; matanya masih tak lepas dari lapangan. Ia kagum dan tentu saja iri karena ia tak terlahir dengan bakat berolahraga.

Entah berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak ketika berusaha untuk menjauh. Di saat hampir berhasil, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang lelaki hingga terjatuh. Sosok itu bangkit dan meminta maaf—walau mungkin tahu tak bersalah. Sebelum lelaki bersurai _red-wine_ itu tertelan kerumunan, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling menatap.

Hanya tiga detik.

Kyuhyun tak tahu hanya dalam waktu tiga detik saling pandang dengan seseorang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Ia mencoba untuk mencari _namja_ itu setelahnya, lalu menemukannya di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan seorang pemain basket yang terlihat tampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti _yeoja_!"

Walau hanya mendengar dan melihat percakapan kecil itu sayup-sayup, Kyuhyun yakin matanya menangkap rona merah muda di pipi si pemuda. Ia terus memandangi dari kejauhan, seolah terhipnotis dan tak bisa menolehkan kepala.

Saat itu, Cho Kyuhyun yakin ia jatuh cinta.

**_#_**

Mencari sosok yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Kyuhyun tak berhasil bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Ia hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah mengingatnya—mungkin lain kali.

Kantin tak terlalu ramai saat itu. Setelah memesan makanan, ia bermaksud berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong ketika seseorang menahan lengannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati _namja_ yang ia cari dua minggu ini tengah tersenyum manis dan menawarinya untuk duduk bersama.

"Tentang kejadian waktu itu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka telah duduk berhadapan. Ia merasa agak canggung ketika menyadari sosok bernama Yesung di hadapannya adalah seorang _sunbae_ yang cukup terkenal; terbukti karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku mengajakmu duduk bersama bukan karena ingin memarahimu," Yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil, menenangkan. "Sebenarnya ayahku dan ayahmu berteman dekat. Mereka bilang aku harus lebih mengenalmu dimulai dari sekarang."

Anggukan Kyuhyun terhenti beberapa saat kemudian. "Jadi kau tahu siapa ayahku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan _tolong-jangan-beritahu-siapa-pun_. Yesung tertawa pertanda mengerti, menyanggupi tanpa berpikir panjang.

Mereka berbincang lama setelahnya—seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu setelah beberapa tahun tak berjumpa. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika melihat _namja_ di hadapannya tertawa. Ia juga sering terpana tanpa sadar.

Demi Tuhan banyak orang menyebutnya jenius. Tapi kenapa kini ia tampak seperti seorang idiot?

"_Hyung-ah!_"

Refleks keduanya menolehkan kepala. Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman cerah menghampiri tempat di mana mereka berada. Kyuhyun tahu orang itu—karena dua minggu lalu, _namja_ itulah yang berbincang dengan Yesung di pinggir lapangan.

Namanya Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun memang ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Yesung—tapi, sungguh, ia tak ingin mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang dapat menaklukan hatinya secepat mengedipkan mata telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat sempurna.

Baru kali ini pula ia tahu bahwa patah hati secepat jatuh cinta bukanlah candaan belaka.

**_#_**

Ini hari Minggu. Setahun lebih setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersahabat dekat sekarang. Yesung mutlak karena baginya Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, sedangkan Kyuhyun mutlak karena ia mencintai Yesung dan berharap dapat berada di sisi sang _hyung_ selama yang ia bisa.

"Hari ini kita ke mana?"

Seharusnya Siwon juga bersama dengan mereka saat ini, tapi nyatanya pemilik marga Choi itu memiliki janji lain. Yesung sama sekali tak keberatan, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama.

Toko pertama yang mereka masuki adalah sebuah toko bunga. Yesung mengerjap kagum melihat segala jenis tumbuhan di sana. Mereka mengelilingi toko yang luas itu seraya mengomentari setiap jenis tumbuhan yang ada. Sesampainya di bagian tanaman bunga mawar, Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap warna bunga yang ada di sana.

"_Hyung_, apakah ada bunga yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

Yang ditanya hanya dapat mengedipkan mata bingung. Sesaat kemudian, Yesung mengambil setangkai mawar putih dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Cocok denganmu!" serunya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menanyakan alasannya memilih bunga tersebut.

Sekali lagi _sunbae_ di sampingnya itu berhasil membuat degup jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat daripada keadaan normal. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "_Hyung_, kau tahu arti mawar putih?"

Yesung menggeleng lucu dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Apakah setiap bunga memiliki arti?"

Dengan senyuman kecil, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Yesung langsung menerjangnya dengan pertanyaan akan apa arti dari mawar putih—takut bunga yang ia pilihkan untuk Kyuhyun mengandung arti yang buruk.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung tak terlalu menyukai tumbuhan, dan bahkan mereka tak mengambil mata kuliah berbau IPA. Namun setidaknya, melalui dosen gila yang sering mengoceh melenceng dari pelajaran, Kyuhyun tahu arti dari beberapa warna bunga mawar.

"Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati."

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari sang _hyung_ yang sempat panik. "Tentu saja kau cinta sejatiku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ucapnya dengan maksud bercanda. Kyuhyun tahu kalimat itu hanyalah candaan semata, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya semakin berharap saja.

"Kalau begitu, apa arti mawar hitam?"

Dengan tatapan tak terartikan, ia memandangi salah satu mawar paling langka itu dalam diam. Dalam hati bersumpah bahwa mawar merahnya—cintanya—pada Yesung takkan berubah menjadi sebuah mawar hitam—

"Obsesi."

**_#_**

"Tolong jangan membenciku."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala penuh rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menyalahkannya, karena ia jugalah korban. Ia hanya tak tega melihat Yesung yang tampak begitu terkejut beberapa jam lalu—ketika keluarga mereka bertemu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera menjadi sepasang tunangan.

_Namja_ yang lebih tua bergeming di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu tak memiliki kesalahan apapun juga. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, _bagaimana dengan Siwon?_ Apakah pertunangan ini berartikan ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya?

"Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini," ujar Kyuhyun putus asa seraya melangkah keluar kamar; ia sedang berada di apartemen Yesung sekarang. "Maafkan aku. Aku… aku juga tak tahu, _Hyung_," lanjutnya pelan.

Demi Tuhan ia mencintai Yesung, bahkan mungkin hingga nanti di detik terakhir kehidupannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menggunakan cara ini; karena ini sebuah pemaksaan, hal yang takkan pernah ia lakukan meski selamanya Yesung tak pernah melihatnya lebih dari seorang _hoobae_ merangkap teman. Ini salah. Kenapa takdir mendukungnya dengan cara yang begitu menyiksa?

Ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu kamar, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sepasang tangan tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada awalnya, namun berakhir memutar tubuh untuk membalas pelukan Yesung yang—mungkin—tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, _Hyung_," bisik si pemilik marga Cho lembut. Dalam dekapannya, Yesung menggelengkan kepala; memberinya kode untuk tak melakukan apapun selain tetap merengkuhnya sampai ia merasa lebih tenang.

Dan Kyuhyun memang tak pernah bisa menolak.

**_#_**

Musim semi.

Setelah pindah ke Seoul, tak pernah sekali pun Yesung berkomunikasi dengan Siwon. Hubungan mereka telah usai, dan cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya tak bisa terus ia abaikan—terlebih ketika tunangannya itu pulang dengan setangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

"Jadi, apa arti mawar merah?"

"Cinta."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum tulus pujaan hatinya yang mengembang. Ia lebih memilih untuk berseru, "Aku mau mandi!" Dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar—merasa malu juga gugup. Sudah setengah tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan berusaha membuka hati untuk satu sama lainnya; sebenarnya hanya Yesung, karena sejak dulu ia telah membuka hatinya selebar mungkin untuk _namja_ itu.

Ia menemukan si pemilik surai _red-wine_ tengah mengenakan jaket dan bersiap untuk pergi ke luar sesaat kemudian. Yesung yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Kyu." Disusul dengan suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat.

Tak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan televisi dan menonton acara apa saja yang sedang ditayangkan. Sayangnya, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Tentang apa yang ia rasa dan apa yang terjadi. Ia bahagia. Dan walau tak sepenuhnya yakin, Kyuhyun tahu Yesung juga mulai bahagia bersamanya.

Mencintai tanpa dicintai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seringkali ia putus asa dan ingin keluar dari lingkaran perasaan yang ia rasa—tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun belajar untuk menerima segalanya, menjalani dengan senyuman dan tanpa paksaan. Ia cinta Yesung, dan Yesung… entahlah.

Di saat sosok yang ia cintai mulai menerima keberadaannya, Kyuhyun tak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang posesif. Yesung memang tak pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, tapi kini, setelah mereka bersama, ia takut adanya seseorang yang nanti akan mengambil Yesung dari dalam dekapannya.

Dan semuanya terbukti ketika Yesung pulang dengan wajah murung yang kentara. Kyuhyun mencoba menyapa dengan hangat seperti biasa. Ia takkan memaksa Yesung untuk bercerita padanya, karena ia tahu, tunangannya itulah yang nanti akan mulai menceritakan kegelisahannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Siwon."

_Dinding itu—kebersamaan mereka—mulai retak, ia merasakannya._

Dengan seulas senyuman yang dipaksakan, Kyuhyun merapikan barang belanjaan Yesung dan bergumam, "Hm?"

**_#_**

Tersenyum adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang harus dilakukan ketika menghadapi suatu hal atau tepatnya masalah. Ini bukan masalah, sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengkategorikan apa yang kini ia alami ke dalam _apa_.

Yesung tak berusaha menjelaskan apapun karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang paling tahu tentang dirinya. Ia hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan maaf dan penuh rasa bersalah, berharap mantan _hoobae_-nya itu mau mengerti keadaannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Sangat. Tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia melihat Yesung tengah berciuman dengan _namja_ lain selain dirinya—bukan berarti mereka pernah.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_."

"_Kwaenchana_."

Kembali tersenyum. Yesung pasti mengalami masa sulit dulu ketika berusaha melupakan Siwon. Salahkan saja pemuda Choi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba itu. Ah, Kyuhyun seharusnya sadar—

"Kau memang tak pernah bisa melupakannya, _Hyung_."

**_#_**

Sebagai seorang pecinta, Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang benar-benar mengerti posisinya. Jadi, ketika Yesung berkata maaf, ia langsung memeluk sosok itu dan memohon agar tak ada lagi kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pujaan hatinya.

—Karena ia tahu kalimat itu pasti akan menyakitinya jauh lebih dalam.

Mereka berpelukan lama sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Ia kembali tersenyum; menyebabkan Yesung semakin merasa bersalah saja. "Aku punya hadiah terakhir untukmu, _Hyung_."

Setangkai mawar merah muda.

Dengan sentakan kecil, Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi seseorang yang akan segera berstatus sebagai mantan tunangannya. "Semoga kau bahagia." _—dengan begitu aku pun bisa bahagia. _"Dan jangan lupakan aku."

Yesung menatap sendu sosok di hadapannya. Kyuhyun merupakan orang penting dalam hidupnya, bagian jiwanya. "Perpisahan ini tak berartikan kita tak mungkin bertemu lagi, 'kan?" Ia bertanya ragu; takut akan jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun berikan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian ke Jepang sesekali." Jeda. Dinginnya udara akibat musim dingin mereka abaikan. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada _Appa_ dan Kim-_ahjusshi_. _Hyung_ pergilah bersamanya."

Dengan sepatah kata terima kasih, mereka berpisah. Meninggalkan luka dan rasa bersalah. Menorehkan rasa sakit dan menciptakan delusi yang mungkin hanyalah angan semata.

Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung dengan tulus dan tanpa tuntutan. Ia bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya bahagia, dan ia takkan memaksakan kehendak meski tahu ia lah yang akan tersakiti nantinya. Bukan karena pengecut atau lemah, namun justru karena ia tahu ia kuat dan _mungkin_ akan baik-baik saja.

_Asalkan sosok yang ia cinta jugalah baik-baik saja._

Dulu Kyuhyun selalu membenci perpisahan dalam bentuk apapun juga—ketika ia harus berpisah dengan teman di saat pulang sekolah atau berpisah dengan _game_ di saat kantuk mulai menyerang. Tapi setidaknya, kini ia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan. Waktu mengajarinya untuk bertindak layaknya orang dewasa. Dalam kehidupan selalu ada pertemuan yang akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan; dan inilah perpisahaan paling menyakitkan sepanjang masa hidupnya.

_—Namun tetap terlihat indah karena ia merelakan kebahagiaannya demi orang yang dicintainya._

**_#_**

"_Ahjumma_, apa kau tahu arti bunga mawar merah muda?"

Yesung memperhatikan gerakan cekatan seorang wanita tua ketika membungkus bunga—penjaga toko bunga yang empat tahun lalu ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan keadaan toko yang banyak berubah, membawanya untuk mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan sang _hoobae_ yang menyenangkan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memberikan bunga itu untuk kekasihmu?" Si wanita tua yang telah selesai membungkus seikat mawar merah muda pesanannya itu balik bertanya. Yesung menggeleng kecil, agak tercekat saat mengatakan,

"Untuk melayat." Jeda panjang. "Terakhir kali dia membelikanku bunga, ia memberiku bunga mawar merah muda."

Si penjaga toko mengulas sebuah senyum minta maaf, melirik bunga-bunga mawar lainnya yang diterpa cahaya matahari melalui celah jendela. "Mawar merah muda artinya—

_—Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu_."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Credit title: f(x)'s First Album – Pinocchio; Beautiful Goodbye_


End file.
